Hollow Heart
by LadyKoikie
Summary: A dragon trainer happens to not be able to train with a single dragon in her town. Sure she gets along with everyone and there's and even wild ones! Yet when it comes to training one for her self.. well not so much. Taming the un tamable. Is it possible? Or is it just a rumor? will she ever find a dragon? Rating may change later. Writer's Oc x Hichigo yoruichi x kisuke ichihime
1. Lesson Zer0

_**Sorry, this will be edited to be better. I apologize for the inconvenience. now i know to not rush your first chapter  
**_

Author's note:

Okay well this is my first ever Fan Fiction. This will be about my o.c. Koikie and Hollow Ichigo a.k.a. does not take place in the 'Bleach" world but it does have most of there character's! It wont obviously follow the same story and such as the show does but just enjoy your erm... just You will also meet and soon learn to love other o.c.'s in here. It is a 'How to train your dragon' Sort of story and takes place in that era. Please critique but don't be a jerk and throw fireball's and swear' you don't like my story because you just don't like it then look away or press the arrow that's in the top left corner of your computer Is my Fan Fiction account not yours. I do accept helpful hints but you don't have to be a jerk about it okay. Ogichi will be revealed later in the story. So girls and guys be patient and reviews always make the world go 'round.

**Disclaimer! I don't own Bleach nor How to train your dragon as well as any other references from the outside places!**

**Just this story, Koikie , and other things that will have a small () telling you it's mine. RAWR**

**Same with any other chapter's with reference's and character's.**

Koikie's P.O.V.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" running.. yep that's what i'm doing on my supposed day off from town duties.. RUNNING! A bellowing roar erupt behind her. The ground shaking from what's giving chase. Tree's falling and being crushed from the massive Gronckle behind her. Deciding it be better to try and hide behind a tree to evade his swipes. " Urihara! Are you serious!? Isn't it obvious that were not compatible?!" The Blond Keeper shifts, wearing a green long robe over his forest green dragon hide chest armor, thick dragon hide green black loose pants and wooden clogs of all things to match it all up (looks like his usual cloths but the hide has small little textured bumps like a wool look but only in the light or if it's wet. his robe is like his robe. Hat comes in later :p)

" Koikie just give Grubber a try! He likes you! Try to like him back!" Stiffing some laughter at the sight of the clumsy Gronckle chasing his student. "He's just playing tag! Don't you like that game?"

Groaning in agitation wail dodging Grubber's 'playful ' tackles and his attempts to grab hert. "Kisuke! i love dragons~~" dodges a tackle "as much as the next girl but WOAH!~" she ducks as a fireball was hurling strait towards her "OKAY SERIOUSLY?! HE SEE'S ME AS HIS CHEW TOY!" "Yup! and it's good to learn how to dodge dragon attacks! Don't worry we'll make sure he doesn't kill you! your safe! Just watch his ears! He's getting over an ear infection."

'Hi, my name's Koikie Akage, and yes, i'm a viking... You see unlike normal girls who wanted the latest most fashionable boots and armor, the cute trendy dragon teeth pendants shaped/carved into a flower, and the dolls of straw and colorful dragon hide's, I wanted the best swords, the coolest most camouflaged armor, the toughest dragon hide saddle and to be the best dragon fighter ever with the coolest dragon that everyone would be proud of! Yeah the other girls didn't see eye to eye with me but the boys sure did! I was like one of the guys! the only thing that stood out was my long white hair, my golden eyes, and my sharp wolf like teeth. No I don't have a dog skull nor are they snaggle toothed. Just the same size as any other human child's teeth but with larger k'9's and incisors that resemble a wolfs. Oh! i also have a black tongue and the inside of my mouth is black violet like a wolf :3. They didn't bother me at all. I didn't look funny or goofy, they didn't stick out nor were they out of place. I was just like your run-of-the-mill soon-to-be Dragon Trainer just.. a tom boy XD (or tom girl i forget the phrase for a girl who is more guy-ish)

*flashback*

In fact I wasn't even raised like most girls. Let alone most kids, I was found by my self wondering the forest lining the shores to the silver scaled river. In fact the one who found me was none other then the dragon Keeper Urihara Kisuke. Lucky for me he was scouting with his dragoness Neko. I was only 2 at the time so I can't really remember much, but I was told there was a war with another village. It was for supplies and food since they were ransacked by unknown dragons that we now know as Hollow's.  
There a common threat now but before they were real trouble. Some are really smart, I heard they observe and work in packs to pinpoint the strongest and then lie and wait to ambush the them. They also have 'masks' which are actually skulls they receive after they have killed there first dragon. There cannibalistic at times. There are 3 variety's of them actually. Gillian's are the biggest but also the slowest. They were the ones who attacked the village. Usually black with white claws and white paws. They have no markings and are flightless but they have excellent jumping skills to were it looks like they can fly.  
Adjucha's are another, they vary in size as well as color but have the signature white mask. Not seen as much but when found we alert all the local townsmen and neighboring village's. Not as fast a flyer as a night fury by a long shot , but still , don't get caught by them, they have jaw strength that rival a Gronckle. Usually in packs but they can be found roaming around alone.  
Then there are the Vasto Lorde, pretty small compared to most, resembling the night fury's size. Extremely powerful! There rumored to be as fast as lightning! There also stronger then any other hollow dragon breed. Luckily they haven't been seen roaming around our village at all! They to usually have a white mask but the're broken masks. Usually with other bone pieces on some parts of there body. If we were to see a Vasto Lorde, We are told to run and pray! They show no mercy, are ruthless murderous dragons! With a hatred for humans! We now know how to defend our self's against the breed. Aim for the head ... as always. Not one is tameable though. Countless of tribes have tried but none succeed.  
Well anyways, he took me to his village. Luckily Yoruichi took me in and helped to raise me for the most part. The village people did so as well so i had plenty of "moms" and "dads". Yoruichi was the dragon keeper's assistant. Her and Chi, her sweet beautiful earthy toned terrible nightmare mix. Her dragon was the first in the village to be a mixed terrible nightmare with an unknown. Chi resembled the terrible nightmare but had a longer wing span and didn't have the under bite , she had stronger hind legs for jumping and a bit of a larger more rounder upper torso. Yoruichi's cottage was cute, roomy and sturdy. Can't tell you how many dragon blasts that house went through due to her being the keeper's assistant! My room was and still is the one under ground so It doesn't get blasted to bits some day.  
Well I have to say Yoruichi was more like the mother I never had and I even call her mom at times. Kisuke i can tell has a thing for her. Even his dragoness likes her dragon so i say that say's a lot about the 2.  
I have always been different looks aside. Having the Trainer's assistant as an adoptive mother certainly benefited me with training but wasn't easy either since she was stricter then most mother's ive seen. Besides my skill's and looks though i also had a knack for getting along with other dragons. They would follow me to! Even am Adjucha's once for a while until the local Rider's came in and chased it off. They said it was stalking me but i didn't feel threatened by it. I can also sort of understand them. Not there language since its a bunch of roars and growls or rumbles but there body language.  
*end of flash back

"I HAVE NO WEAPONS AND IM IN MY DRAGON DAYCARE ARMOR!" the 1 inch thick leather chest and pants armor, boots, and gloves obviously not enough to protect her in any way from a rambunctious Gronckle. Long white hair tied into a neat bun for today."aaallll the better!" Kisuke sings wail observing still.

Muttering her displeasure's of the whole thing she continues to dodge his playful swipes and attempts to head butt. His low gurgling growls emphasizing the fun he is having and how he is taking pleasure in there playful antics. After a few more swipes and grubber crashing into enough tree's to make a large semi flat surface. 'Sad those tree's could of built some nice homes or a bench i could sit on! Well at least this can be a small training ground..' back flipping over 2 more fireball's and seeing Grubber getting tired from the constant head trauma and acrobatics of his would be master she decides that she should let the 2 year old dragon rest. A slight miscalculation of a 'hop, skip, jump' and landing right on the side of his head and stubbing her foot on his left ear. Grubber roars in anger, his left front paw slamming into her ribs sending her strait into a tree. Slowly she gets up holding her rib cage with her right hand, holding her left hand out "Grubber I'm sorry, it's ok Grubber, your ok, your not hurt". Usually that would work for a dragon to hear from there Meister but instead he faces her snarling and shaking, he gets read to blast her with a fire ball.

"okay okay!" Kisuke waves his fan and a emerald dragon with white bands on her legs with a white belly swoops in and tackles Grubber. There playful squawks and squabbles heard from behind a few tree's. "Yeah i guess you weren't compatible. Oh well!" with a smile he waves Koikie off to go to the medic. area. "At least he didn't do much! After your done come meet me in the training arena!". Sighing in frustration she leaves with out another word and heads out the forest into the village. The sounds of The Dragon trainer going all goo goo and baby babbling to his dragoness Neko sending shiver's up her spine.

'ding ding'

"Hello? Ichigo? Orihime? You hear?" walking in to sit on a bench 'Hmm, a bench just like this to.. aaahhhh so comfy! finally i can sit!..' "Yes? Oh! Koikie! Ichigo's out training with Zanzan! He's challenging Zangetsu and Mūnshādo sorry. What can i do for you?" "It's alright Hime don't apologize XD I was training trying to tame Grubber but i snagd his ear by accidnt and he whacked me with his paw on my ribs. Am i good for training tomorrow?"

"Let me see" after feeling around Koikie's ribs and seeing that she didn't twinge or anything she nods and smiles giving a cheesy thumbs up. "YUP! Your all good! Thank goodness! You must be made out of a rock! Not one broken rib!" girls giggling fill up the small medic hut. Koikie smiles and hugs as a thank you "Well thankfully im not made of stone or this would hurt you!" "Indeed!" after some more giggle fits Koikie soon waves goodbye and heads off to the training arena.

"Now to see that nut Kisuke again.." Walking over there she notice's the other dragon tamer tranie's mumbling as she passes.

"She still doesn't have a dragon?" "Its been what her 4th one this week?" "Is a dragon not good enough for her or something?" "No its probably the other way around!" "!hahaha!" "oh shh shh shh! here she comes!

"hnn shouldn't be to quick to assume, makes an ass out of your self. and next time dont be a wuss and just say it to my face or not at all." With a shrug and not giving a care for there gossip she continues to walk through the annoying crowd.

Opening the large heavy metal door "You wanted to see me Kisuke?" "Yes! you need to start training a dragon!"

"Haven't we established that?" "Koikoi! my my aren't we the back talker! My feelings might get hurt" he sticks his tongue out playfully and wavers his fan at her playfully. "I'm just tired from today..." "Well anyways, Yes you need to train a dragon soon. Your excellent in hand to hand combat, your dragon fighting skills are remarkable for a girl your age. You excel all the other girls in your class but you can't seem to do the most basic thing of taming and training a dragon for your self! Why?"

"Really.. your asking me that?"

The expression on Koikie's face was priceless to Kisuke after he asked that question.

"I'm joking! I know why! That 'perfect dragon' hasn't came yet!"

"Sort of..." now the Keeper is on the floor holding his sides laughing.

"ahaha!**- **ow!.." glancing at the leather glove that was thrown at his head then looking and a rather unamused Koi. (and not the fish '3') he sighs and sits upright with a serious face. "Well either way your 13.. We've run out of any other potential dragons for you to tame. You get along perfectly with them when there not your's to tame but when we assighn them to you.. well... You just.. really need to at least try harder**-**"

"Kisuke I've been trying.. I've been taking blow after blow from the dragons, being as nice as possible to any potential, trying hard to bond with some but nothing. Whats wrong with this taking longer then usual though? Aren't we getting more dragons soon? "

"we**- .."** closing his mouth he shakes his head and smiles "it's just we need your skill's out there in case of anything. It also help speed up any hunting we need done. plus it ease the rumor's :D"

Koikie cocks her head at his sudden pause and changed domineer.

"You would also be able to go out more like you want! Not have to tag along with anyone!"

"Whats the real reason?" tilting her head in question of this.

"that is the real reason"

"No you paused for a few seconds.."

"soo?"

"You don't pause, you have everything planned"

The trainer sighs and nods "Nothing gets by you.. we just need stronger fighter's as soon as possible. I can't tell you much now but if you really want to know come back tomorrow"

"Kisuke we can talk no**-**" His hand up signaling to wait

"Tomorrow. Now go home and go to bed."

Nodding to him reluctantly getting the picture. "well.. ok.." Seeing him nod she heads off to her home.'wow noon already? hmm..better get dinner'

Well! that's it for now! please tell me if i did good!

I'm using my aunts computer and she has a broken - button so itl sometimes press itself and wont stop until i press the backspace button. Was sort of annoying but kind of fun to have. Made me pay attention more! XD i don't know when i will update yet. I might do a small chapter tomorrow after my art class! but who knows with the time ill have. /3 XD

Any tips and pointer's will be greatly appreciated! It doesn't matter if you think it would be better written like "types it up or gives examples" way or if you have no stories your self! every hint and tip counts!


	2. The incident

Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon nor bleach.

Sorry that this is taking long. I don't have Microsoft word nor internet so i can only write the story when i'm early to college.

' ' are thoughts  
" " someone talkng

* * *

The night is beautiful. Quiet and peaceful... "To quiet.. Usually the towns people are packing up for the night but everything's closed.. "  
'Wait.. Oh no everything closed! DINNER! Yoruichi is going to be so mad Q.Q it was my turn to cook to..' looking around frantically to try and find any shop open. " Oh no.. Last time when i forgot i had to clean the dragons stalls for a month! .. Maybe I can hunt!"

A door opens behind her, turning around quickly to see if it was a vender she notices the Dragon Keeper running through the opened door and shut it quietly behind him.  
"What was it? Please you have to try and remember what it was! Id it really did that much damage we need to get to it now!"  
Huh?' creeping closer to the closed up shop and hiding under a window, she leans her ear against the wood to try and listen in.

"Did it have a mask?! What size was it?" Kisuke?  
"I-I don't recall! WAIT YES! n-no! um.. I cant remember! it had a black face! but it was dark! a roar like screeching metal and it shook the very ground! a main that flows like the fogs of night! and THOSE EYES! AAAHAAAAH!" rustling noses and the echoing of his sobs fill the room as well as an uproar of questions to the keeper.

'Wow.. what happened?!' she slowly gets up to peer in.

" What are you doing here so late?" ! "eep!" she turns quickly to see a familiar ruffled mess of orange hair. and the tall Tamer looking at her with a "wtf" face.

"O-oh! wait, Ichigo!" she springs up which made the tamer give her some room to stand.

"Yeah?" "do you know any shop that's still open?!"

now he looks dumbfounded as fudge .. "Is that why you were in the bushes?!"

"No! well.. not at first but i just need to cook dinner tonight."

"You forgot? poor poor girl" patting her head comically which earns him a few slaps of the wrist and arm. Recoiling his arm and backing away, just chuckling at the whole ordeal.

"Please I don't want cage duty again! It was my turn to cook but i was held at the keeper's station for awhile."

"Same problem huh? here" he pulls out a satchel that was tied to his hip and tosses it to her. "it's a rabbit. Caught it not to long ago."

She jumps up with glee then tackles him in to a hug " oh my gosh you have no idea how thankful i am! I so owe you!"

"Yeah yeah now hurry up and go home! you can pay me back by making stew out of it and bringing me some!"

"Yeah sure! Later!" hurriedly waving him off and running home she makes it on time to make dinner.

* * *

The next day was simple. Go to the Medic area, give Ichigo his soup, go to keeper's station, talk to Kisuke then shop, cook, and sleep! 'aaah sleep..'

Walking towards the medic area carefully with the bowl of soup. 'Wow the village is crowded today' then spotting the medic area it self surrounded by people AND dragons, all injured or in line. Ichigo and Orichime trying to help everyone as best they can but more Tamer's ride up with more people and dragons both injured alike. Some with burns and others in a panicked state.

Rushing up to set Ichigo's soup on his desk then to Orihime who is currently helping an elderly man with a broken leg onto a bed. "What happened?!"

"I-I don't know! we opened shop and suddenly we see a sea of injured people and dragons!"

"How did all these people get here?" "The Tamers brought them in from this morning's scout.

"Hey Orihime! You got any gauze?! I'm all out!" Ichigo calls out from the far right

"Oh! .. No! I only have one roll left!, Koikie, can you ask Kisuke if he has any? And can you ask him to send some tamers to help us to?"

"Sure, I had to talk to him anyways"

"Great! koikie's going to go get some more! Hold on!"

"Alright!"

'Man things have been so hectic ever since Unohana and her medic team left to aid or sister Village. I hope there ok.'

"Were is she? I told her to meet me here in the morning..." "Relax, Look, here she comes right now"

'speak of the devil!' "Unohana?!"

She nods with her signature sweet smile. "Mmm Hmm "

"There you are! C'mon, we need to talk. Thank you Unohana, Glad your back. Sad for the circumstances"

With a quick nod shes off to the medic area with her team well behind her on there Dragons. Her's In the sky. Unohana has a 'new' Dragon. Glides through the air like a stingray in the sea, Flat head and pretty flat looking body but her dragon is not to be messed with, although large in size its pretty quick on its feet.  
Following Kisuke to his station. She sits on the same bench as before.

"okay, well the medic area is out of gauze, Unohana does have some right?"

"yeah they just restocked. That's also what i want to talk to you about. You remember where she left to right?"

"Our sister Village was in trouble so she went to help."

Kisuke nods "Yes, by several species of dragons. Infact that's why we wanted to have more Tamer's. More Fighter's just in case. But now it seems that there village was destroyed of last night."

Koikie gasps and covers her mouth in shock. "Yes, and whats even worse is that it wasn't by those dragons. They were fleeing from not many but only ONE dragon. "

She gives a ridiculous look of both shock and confusion but he gestures with is hand to wait. "That dragon destroyed the village single handedly. So now we NEED more tamer's. Tomarow your starting training again but this time with the class, every day! "

"Why did you tell me all this? Isn't this suppose to be only for the leader and Captains to know?"

"Yes but you wanted to know why we need them now, Maybe this will motivate you, maybe itl just fuel your knowledge. Just what ever you do, don't tell anyone yet. They'l be told soon by Yamamoto him self. Your free to go for now. They could use your help at the medic area, class starts later on when the sun is at its peak. Don't be late. "

"okay.."

'well... lets get to this! ' running off to the medic area again, she starts to help anyway she can.

* * *

How was that? Im almost done writing the layout for the whole story. I'm just unsure if i should spilt the story into parts or not.  
Probly not from the looks of it XD But up to you all if I should or not.

Fear not, Ogichi will be seen soon, maybe in the next chapter or the one after! Please leave a review for if you like this or not! I'm a novice writer and inspiration comes from reviews and the world! (I sort of sound like a hippie XD but yes!)

Also thank you SoMaFOREVER for the wonderful review! you were my first review! XD I gues were even So-To-Speak? X3  
People! Read her stories there awesome! She inspired me to write this! 3

Thank you guest for the review as well! If you'd like You can have a 'pen name' so its not just "thank you guest" :3

I Hope to put another chapter out realy soon. Already have 9 to 10 chapter drafts and still going! Hopefully I move soon so I can try and get internet!

Love you all!


	3. Daja Vous

nyaah ok new chapter! omg yay!

For anything with a star (*) its because my computer nor i new how to spell it.

* * *

Noon exactly.

"Okay class! We have a new student! She will be joining us on how to tame and train our dragons!' Kisuke shouts over the row of kids.  
The kids them self all look at the new girl, She's wearing a black scaled armor shirt, armord shorts, 2 sashes that conect to the pockets of her shorts with a few weapons, and a medic satchel to her hip. Same material knee high boots with 3 metal bands on the calf and the boot being steel toed. Hair loose, falling up to her knee's. And a short metal woven wool vest with a stitched on hoody.

"Introduction?" Kisuke smiles as he peers to the left, last girl in line.

"uh.. Hi. " She walks in front of the class and bows "My name is Koikie Akage, nice to meet you all." Giving a smile to everyone, then walking back to her spot at the end of the line.

"Okay class! Today we will be learning on how to tame a Dragon!, today is very special. Since most of you haven't yet tamed one yet you will be moved to the Morning class to train till the noon" . As he speaks he heads towards the cages were 3 Zipple Backs, 2 Gronckles, 4 Nadders and a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Now, what is the first thing that you need to do?... Yes, you with the blond hair"

Said blond steps forward. " We need to let them choose us first, If we feel a connection with them from our strengths and there strengths, we can make a bond and they'll be with us for life."

"Very good! Now all of you find your dragon!"

The class disperses in front of the dragons, the blond already found her self riding the monstrous nightmare.

"Alright! one down! see class! Oh! wow 2!"

One by one the dragons were accepting rider's. A Nadder scampers off towards the village. Kisuke nudging Koikie on the shoulder. "Go on, you both like wondering off it seems."

She nods n follows it.

* * *

After following the dragon for a few hours, dragon only acknowledging said supposed 'rider/tamer' when he heads towards a cliff to fly and see's that she can't follow him unless he lets her ride him. With that in his mind he just scampers around to another direction and this again its back twards the vilage.  
'Circles' she wonders as she turns again, now loosing count of how many times shes done so this last hour.  
Hoping she can finally get some food for her self and the creature she hurry s and speed walks to keep up with it. 'maybe hell like me if I give him food?'  
Finaly at its heels only to find the Nadder *menuiver around the village.

Passing it she see's her classmates with there dragons. All of them now with there very own.  
Nadder now heading towards the forest she pauses wondering if she should still keep up with it or let it go. '.. If i don't go.. Kisuke will make me go later on to find it.. If I do.. daja vous possibly.. But he isnt a Gronckle like grubber... Go now.. Go later.. yep'

With that being thought she does the obvious and follows it grudgingly.  
"Can we head back dragon?!" running up to the creature she see's that there now deep in the forest.  
'How quick to. At least the sun is still up. it is Yoruichi's turn to cook yeah? Didn't she leave to help the Medic are?..'

Coming to reality she see's that the dragon is no were to be found. ".. aauuggg Fuuuugggggggeeeeeee! Now i have to look for the freaken thing... At least I can follow the river back? "  
Looking around her to see any track's she follows the broke branches of the pine and light dragon tracks.  
Only to stop when she bumps into The nadder, it resting on its haunches.  
One look at the 'rider' It jumps up and runs deeper into the forest, letting out annoyed Rumbles from its throat.

"Hey! You freaken Nadder! Can we just go home?! "

A small hiss along with a loud shriek is heard in front of her and the Nadder bursts through the trees and strait past her.  
'whut?' looking back in disbelief then back taking 3 or four more times she shrugs and sits for a bit.  
Remembering hearing a small hiss, she giggles at the though of the Nadder being afraid of a Fireworm.

Walking towards the spot she finds her self staring at a small slope going down, and below a large heap of snow and rocks, 'and... Blood?'  
slowly taking a step closer to look, the ground beneath her gives and she is sent sliding down.  
grasping branches to try and stop, nothing helps. Wasn't that far a drop either way but enough to have to give some effort into climbing back up. Facing the slope, examining it and figuring out a way to climb this. her train of thought is broken when a snarl is heard behind her.  
halting, she slowly turns, peering over her shoulder to get a heads up of what caused such she see's the snow pile, only now with a closer inspection she see's that it is not a snow pile. Nor is it snow at all!  
But a large white dragon, with a.. Black? mask?

"Impossible?!"

The dragon raises its head, moving a bit to sit up and face her. 5 White claws on the front legs, 4 on the back? Black fur n the ankles and wrists. 'It has a main? That's a first that I've see from a Hollow dragon.. wait.. It can't be a hollow.. it's mask is black... and the markings...'  
As the dragon moves more she see's that its gravely injured with 5 slashes on his stomach.

The dragon it self tilting his head slightly as if remembering something. Gold eyes flickering with curiosity yet warning to her.

"your hurt..." looking up at the dragon, she see's that he is not at all pleased with what she said n steps back.

"don't worry i wont hurt you. Here let me see how bad it is so i can help you"

It snorts n backs up, giving a hiss. As it backs up, some blood spills from the gashes and he stops moving, now Snarling at her in response to her shock.  
Not at all showing he's in pain. Not cowering like a normal dragon would with his injury, Not flying away like most would either.

"Let me help you.. Please I won't hurt you at all." Taking a step closer slowly, then another. The dragon watching her every move.

She runs off to get some water remembering the river was only to her right.  
Hoping the dragon would stay put but doubting it the whole time for realistic thinking but something inside her told her otherwise.

* * *

_Italics are the dragons thoughts_

The dragon watched her leave.

'_She was close enough to eat.. Close enough to kill... Close enough to swat away, to burn, to bury, to squish.. and yet why didn't I do that? Am I hurt that bad that it's affecting my brain? ... Probably_'

Staring at were she left he is shocked and appalled at the same time. '_No.. it's not because of my injury.. I would know.. I couldn't kill her.. Why?_'

Snorting a bit of fire and laying his head down on the ground he wonders why for awhile until he comes up to the conclusion that he's just insane.

His left ear perks up as he hears a distant dragging noise. Opening his left eye to peer at the tree's he hears its getting louder.  
'_food_?'  
to his utter shock its the human! 'and she's dragging wood bark?'

She turns to look if the dragon is still there and smiles ever so happily when she see's that he is.

"oh good! you are here!" pushing the tree bark closer the dragon see's that there's water in the bark.

"Here drink this."

The dragon raises his head as if shocked even more then looks her way. His eyes gleaming with something she believes is confusion and an *untrusting glare.

"don't worry its not poisoned!" she kneel's down and cups some in her hands then drinks some to show him.

the dragon just snorts n gives a look of discuss yet his eyes beg to differ.

'very expressive eyes. beautiful gold color to.'

"oh don't give me that. Now do you want to get better or not? It just has some medicine that will help you heal better"

He snorts again then *lears over the water as she backs away to give him his space. He glances over at her again and slowly starts to lap up the water.

'how cute a blue forked tongue'

When he is nearly finished with the water she notices hie ears. how they stick out the mask. " oh my gosh you have horse like ears! there so cute! "

Choking on some water he snorts and looks at her with shock yet again, this time it was clearly visible.

"I'm sorry if I offended you but they are." She giggles and he snorts wail shaking his head and hisses then backs away

He narrows his eyes then turns his head quickly as if offended n snorts just a tad to play the part.

'hah!'

placing her hands on her hips and smirking at him "Fine Fine, There awesome and cool. Is that better?"

He glances at her then blinks slowly as he gives a slight nod.

'Yes it is then'

"Now can I see your injury dragon?" reaching for her satchel the dragon changes *deminor quickly and starts snarling again and backing up.

"W-wait no no no! I'm not gonna hurt you! "

'O_nly one thing can come from a human going through that! .. but..'_

"Please trust me!"

He pauses a bit but shakes his head angrily then snorts a bit of fire and fly's off.

She runs of to try and go after it . Weaving through the tree's. sprinting as fast as she could to try and find him.

'His injury was to deep.. To gush that much blood from a single step.. oh! You stupid dragon! '

After awhile of getting tired and loosing track of the dragon she stops.

Trying to catch her breath by resting on a tree. She decides to go home.

Assuming she wont find the dragon again.

All of a sudden a large crashing noise happens behind her. The ground and tree's shook and the such.

A large roar erupts from behind her.

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! 3

because i love you all so much 3

yuppers. Hey how's I do? XD

Finaly got to see that hollow you all love! but yes he's a dragon! oh mah gurd! (bubbers!)  
sory i had to x3

Well yep! Next chapter shall be started soon. 

On Another Note:

To all those who love Soul Eater please check out my friends fanfic!  
leave a review to! if she gets 100 she gets a horse!

s/9263665/1/Mission-Impossible

So go check it out! You'll love it!


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics are the dragons thoughts _

' ' Are Koikie's thoughts

" " talking

(*) next to a word is something me nor the computer knew how to spell

Please leave a review and enjoy :3  
even a smilie to me is a review 3

* * *

Hair whipping in her face from the wind of impact. Pulling out a dagger from the weapon sash she has, turning to face what ever foe has come at her  
Eye's searching the horizon for the enemy.

Nothing. Nothing at all. Looking around she find her self still alone. Crashing sounds coming from the distance.

"another rider?" 'hey I wont have to walk. I'll just say I was chasing the Nadder from class and got lost'

Heading towards the commotion she see's that theirs several tree's down as well as broken branches all the way down heading towards the shore near the base of the river connecting to the lake.

Blood splattered on some tree's. Other have smears of it.

"the dragon?!"

Beating of wings are heard in the distance. Putting her dagger back and breaking off into a run, the sounds get louder, and the blood thicker on the tree's.  
Some of the blood even dripping down them to the ground.

Jumping down into the sandy shore's. She see's what she suspected. The dragon.  
Laying on his side, wings sprawld on the ground, slowly being dragged into a neat tightly packed form against his sides, the dragon it self slightly curled, breathing a bit heavier.' Guessing the impact from the fall took the wind out of him.'  
Koikie steps closer towards him. Constantly looking at him and his injury.

"D-dragon?"

His ear perks towards her and he moves his head a bit to look at her. His jaw slightly parted, blood oosing from it.

_'your back?'_

_"_Please. Your really hurt.."

'... _I can still fight__'_

_"_let me help you.. Please I can save you.. Your bleeding out. You've already lost to much blood. If I don't stop it now you'll die.. "

'_Her eyes.. There pleading? .. They don't show discuss nor fear.. Do you.. really want to HELP_ me?_ '_

"Please dragon.."

Her voice cracking from worry. She seas the blood puddle in the sand beneath him. How it grows with each passing second.

'_.. Why is she so hurt? Don't cry.' _

He moves his head and lifts his arm gesturing to go ahead.

"R-really?!"

Grabbing her satchel she see's that the dragon stiffens.

"You can trust me.. I know you don't know me .. but you really can."

Showing him the contents to hopefully help him ease she also unlatches the weapon holder a.k.a. her sashes from her pockets and tosses them aside.

"I wont hurt you. I promise"

Making an x over her heart as well.  
He looks at her again confused, his eyes show that he doesn't understand why. Especially why him of all creatures would she show the slightest bit of mercy to. Shouldn't she try to kill an unknown dragon in the first place?  
So close to there village? Is she stupid?

'_no.. the way she observes everything. how cautious and wary she's been. The concoction of herbs she mixed into the water to make it utterly flavorless and taste more like mint.. She's very intellectual.. Then.. why show such mercy when confronting a near dead dragon? ... I guess.. I'll follow my instincts... '_

Slowly she cleans his gashes with salt water. The dragons stomach twitching at the sudden feeling. 'Thankfully Yoruichi and Unohana taught me how to heal both a rider and dragon.. Never thought i'd be so glad they forced me to learn the difference between leaves and there properties!'

Plucking some herbs she found near the lake, remembering there healing properties. She then applies a mashed mixture of the herbs and thick salt water on his gashes. The dragon obviously grunting a bit at the sudden burning.

"oh hush" she giggles at him. "I'm almost done. you'll feel better in a few minutes ok. It's just stopping the bleeding and closing your injury."

'_Yeah but IT BURNS LIKE HELL!_'

The dragon snorts, his eye twitching at how she keeps applying more to his gash. It stops as he notices how he doesn't feel as much any more. How she is applying it as soft and gently as possible. Swift dabs and re-applying, giving it a good thick layer. Occasionally going back towards the forest but appearing again with more herbs. Using the same rock from her pouch and bowl from inside it as well to make more of the concoction.

"twitch-a-twitch? " she giggles yet again at how he snorts n looks away swiftly.  
Failing at trying to give her a low growl when he ends up giving a broken choppy visibly forced one.

"Don't worry. It'll feel better now. See it's already hardening"

The dragon glances at his stomach and shocked to find what she said be true. The pain it self depleting to near nothing at the hard crusting spots. The dull green smooth color standing out from his snowy white shimmering scales. The scales them self hardly visible wither there minuscule size but strong all the same.

"Now I just need you to eat this"

Holding up a heap of mushed herbs on a large leaf. The dragon takes one sniff and looks away. Eyes narowing in what would seem to be discus if his mask didn't hide his face.

"oh don't be like that. Its good for you!"

Glancing at her, he tilts his head making a grunt gesturing for her to eat it.

"no dragon it's for you."

Repeating the action with a firmer grunt, eyes gleaming of mischief. Slowly bringing the side of his tail towards her.

"No, well.. look its not poison ok.. "

Koikie brings the herb mix next to her face, not liking at all the gleam in his eyes. Even though he's masked she could still read his expresions.

"what are you thinking..."

The dragon just looks up at the sky as i nothings up.

"uuhhh huuhh.. "

Bringing his tail up a bit closer. About to push her into the leafy medicine concoction only to find a sudden weight on it which is her leaning on it.

"sand's a very noisy element dragon"

Koikie just smiles sweetly as she leans more into his tail. "You gonna eat this now? "

He just snorts and slowly brings his head down towards her. Warily but swiftly the jaw of the mask parts revealing another, more razor sharp set of teeth. Carefully snatching the leaf from her and eating the concoction quickly. Surprised to find it tasting rather minty and not like he thought it taste like. Wail he chews she puts what little gauze she has on his wound to help it stay clean for if he were to atempt to roll and such.

'_Very smart indeed!' _

_"_That will help you heal internally." pushing up from his tail and walking away.  
"I have to go dragon. It's getting late. Please stay here for now. I'll come tomorrow to check on you okay!"

Giving him a smile she waves the dragon off as she follows the lake then river back home. The stars dancing off her boots, Violet Black hair slowly flowing from the sind, the violet shine resembling the night sky.

* * *

The next morning Koikie wakes up energetic. Pouncing Yoruichi in to a hug and giving a loving embrace then spinning them both around only to sit in a chair. Sticking the landing. Chair making a squeak on the wood for scrapping the floor from her landing.

"Morning Yoruichi!"

Glad she hadn't grabbed the tea pot before, now doing so and pours them both some tea. "Well now, I guess the dragon taming went well yesterday?"

Giggling and shaking her head made Yoruichi all the more curious.

Feet swaying back and forth from the chair. "Actually no, it was horrible!"

"Huh!? Then why so happy?"

Yoruichi now sitting at the table looking quizzically at the "riders" new found joyful bouncy ways.

"I don't know. Just woke up like that. Well! I have to go to the morning class now!"

Grabbing Yoruichi's toast and hugging the victim of toast theft goodbye she runs off to the keeper's office.

"That girl.. hnn.. What's gotten into her?"

* * *

"Hey Ichigo! Hey Orihime!"

Orihime her self looks around at who called her name then finds Koikie waving from behind. "Oh! Hi Koikie! "

"yo!" Ichigo just waves from packing a bag and loading it on to ZanZan's back. Attaching all of it to the dragons saddle.

"where you off to Ichi?"

Ichigo now securing the straps to make sure nothing falls off. ZanZan him self jumping up and down to help make sure. "All set! I'm heading out with the scouts. Were going to meet up with a few riders that weren't hurt from the attack our sister village. Were doing a last check for survivors. "

"oh? Are you leading them out today?"

"No not this time. One of the survivors is. uuumm.. His name is.. Koujo? No something catchy..."

Orihime perks up n fist pumps at remembering. "oh! You mean Uryu Ishida?! "

"Oh!" Ichigo unintentional mimicking her antics as well. "Yeah! That's his name! Hah! how'd you know?"

Both Koikie and Ichigo now looking at her. "oh! well he helped us before with healing the wounded. Don't you remember Ichigo?"

"u-uhh.. Oh yeah.. I forgot that." Now scratching his head awkwardly.

"Why were you wondering Ichi?" Koikie smirks from knowing the answer. Receiving a glare from the carrot topped male but only briefly and he chuckles nervously.  
"well I just thought it give more of a conversation!"

Koikie and Orihime both nodding in understanding. Orihime humming in agreement wail doing so.

"true true.. We are all just FRIENDS after all"

Orihime repeating her hum and nod gesture. Ichigo him self resembling stone. Just needing a leaf to pass comically for affect.  
'Just come out to her dammit! She likes you back how dense can you be Ichigo.'

"Well i better be heading out. .. wait.. before I head to class, Who's going to be helping you out here at the medic area Hime? "

Ichigo awakens from his stony behavior'l feature now looking quizzically and worriedly at Orihime. "Oh! Don't worry! Tatski and Chad and the others come back today! "

'DEAR GAWD YES!'

Koikie squeals at such knowledge. "So is Kiki back?!"

"no not yet. She is escorting the Noble Kuchiki clan to there new estate. I think it's near the old Shihoen estate. "

Kiki is Koikie's best friend. You see they go way back! When she was found by Kisuke, Yoruichi found Kiki. They were indeed raised together but Kiki more so by Unohana. She and a select few were granted to go with Unohana and the others to our sister village. To learn there ways of the trade and make peace with the younger generation. It was a good way to keep the peace treaty going Even though now we had to merge villages due to theirs now in ruins.

"Well alright. I gotta go guys. I have class in the mornings now."

they both nod with understanding. "Yeah, I gotta go to. Bye Koikie By Orihime!"  
"bye guys! be careful Ichigo!"

Ichigo waves back at her wail riding off on ZanZan.

* * *

"Well... Class welcome to Dragon Taming!" Kisuke shouts awkwardly at the children and one lone teen in the room.

The room having 8 kids resembling the age of 10 to 13. The one 16 year old being Koikie.

The kids having class for Dragon Taming in The mornings and Mid Evenings for combat from both dragons and Rider's alike.

Koikie staring down at her steal toe'd boots awkwardly in silence. The kids themselves feeling nervous at the whole situation.

"Today we will learn only some species of dragon. Most you should know since they are in our village!"

'Oh gawd.. This is just to embarrassing! .. I'm The only teen! How can this happen? Every single rider my age has a dragon! EVERYONE! Every single possible teen, pre-teen adult, young adult! No one even lost there dragon either in the war.. well that should be a good thing.. BUT STILL! There is not one dragon less person in this village! AND NOW WERE 2 VILLAGES IN ONE! That's impossible.. It has to be impossible' Now counting the number of people that she can recall in the village as well as the new people and conditions some of the riders and dragons were in. Shocked and bafled at how even the most anoying of people got dragons. How every possible person, no matter how awful or how weird, how bad in class they were and how she is litteraly the only one in both villages with out a dragon. The elderly alike even with dragons!

"Koikie!"

her head snaps up out of her thoughts. "yes?"

"class is dismissed. You should go eat. Its lunch time." Kisuke smiles at her.

'eat? .. OH GAWD I FORGOT TO FEED THE DRAGON!'

"Okay Kisuke :D later!"

* * *

'Oh my gosh! I hope he likes fish! I got no money for rabbit! '

Koikie spent a good long hour fishing, now with about 12 fish due to knowing were to fish, she is now hauling it out. Passing the guards earlier was troublesome but she used the "Getting dinner supplies" excuse. Yoruichi is quite famous around here with dinner. If its your turn and you miss it... Well better expect a bad day when you wake the next morning.  
The deeper she gets to the forest the more she notices her tracks as well as other dragon tracks.  
With so many scouts from her village roaming around especially since there sister villages downfall, she'd be in a heap of trouble if they found out what she was doing. Holding the net full of flopping fish in one hand, she brushes a large pine tree branch using her free one behind her to hide any dirt tracks and nimbly using a forgotten path in the Forrest that heads towards the old forgotten shores were the dragon lies.

Especially since all that fish could be used to feed the village. Not that they really need extra food with a plentiful fall such as this one. There is an over abundance of rabbits this year. So many in fact that we have more meat then vegetables due to them eating our crops.  
Fish are in an abundance this time to. Well as for last year not so much but thankfully we have more riders to help with the hunting.

'What am I doing? Bringing fish to some random wounded dragon! He fits the description of the one who destroyed the sister village single *handedly.. But if it was him then how did he get so hurt? All the dragons and riders fled from him...People from the medic area said no one dared attack him because the fires were so hot they said it looked like black lightning. He snorted regular fire last time I saw..  
And hes sweet from what I've seen. ...  
What if he's just being like that only because i'm healing him?  
No most dragons that I've seen wont even let there trainers do what I've done with out a few nips and scratches.  
He may be smart but he doesn't look like he'd turn on me. He had several chances to do so already.  
Besides I feel like i can trust him.  
Either way I already started this! No turning back now. I promised him i'd take care of him and Koikie Akage Doesn't brake a promise!'

Sliding down the hill she fell from before, now just jogging towards the tree's. Finally hearing the beautiful sounds of the lake ahead and sand beneath her boots she lets out a satisfying sigh.

Hearing the sigh, the dragon's head whips in her direction giving a loud growl until he notices that its the same human. Now just resting it back on his claws and resting.

"Hey there Shirosaki!"

The dragons head jerks up, giving a look of *imence shock, wtf, and a twitch of pain because his earlier action affected his stomach and to repeat it just made the stretch worse. Koikie just giggles sweetly at such but giving a weary look making sure he didn't hurt him self. "Careful! Well I don't want to call you 'dragon' every time I see you. Even if I know for just a few its more respectful. So for now Im'a Call you Ogichi Shirosaki! you remind me to much of some one I know so it just makes sense to me. Plus it just seems to pop into mind when I see you!"

The dragon now known as Ogichi Shirosaki just staring blankly.

'_Coincidence?! This.. This girl has some killer instincts if not!..._'_  
_

"kyuu."

Ogichi watching her curiously as she approaches him head on nearing his jaws.  
She drops the sack of fish in front of him, sand plumes rising from the amount of approximately 80 or more pounds of fish dropping.

"behold! zeee fiiieehhsshh!"

Now sniffing said 'fiiieeehhsshh' (fish) and downing em one by one.

'Now to see the bandages.' Noticing there brown from dry blood and the herbal mixture she applies another layer of gauze with one specifically made for dragons; invented by Kisuke; after reapplying more medicine that she made before the trip.

His gut winces at the re-application but that's just it. He's healing remarkably fast. 'He ate fast to!'

"I'm sorry I didn't feed you yesterday, that was quit rude of me to leave with out offering"  
Bowing apologetically to him. She wonders at the same time if he even remotely understands her. With his gestures and expressions, it's like he can! but there hasn't been record of any such dragon, not even a Vasto Lorde being this smart!

* * *

That's it for this chapter!

Hope you all like it!

I love writing! never thought I would but I do!

Working on the next chapter so hopefully it will be out soon!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

I don't own bleach not H. .D.

only this story n such!

' ' will be Koikie's thoughts

_italics are Ogichi's_

_This will be very short._

* * *

After class, every day Koikie would go home to drop off her weapons and head to the Old Forgotten Shores and meet the dragon. She brought him food and fresh water that had her medicine which flavored the water like mint in it.

Usually she would sit with him and enjoy each others company in silence. Some times she would just talk about her day, Ogichi nodding in silence to certain things or tilting his head and other such responses like a human would when curious or agreeing and even disagreeing. She was astonished on how he seemed to understand her like anoy other human would. Then again there were times were he seemed confused and lost in thought and some things she told him.

Koikie would always sit in her same spot on the border of grass and sand. Wasn't to far nor was it so close.

Already been a few weeks since the whole incident, the village has toned down a bit on the guards since there hasn't been sight of the dragon that caused the destruction. Ogichi nearly healed from his own incident, now being able to walk with only a bit of a limp.

"alright Ogichi, lets see how your healing."

The bandages were easy to peel off this time. Ogichi just sits still wail eating some fish that she caught earlier, letting her check his injury.  
Koikie grabbing a rag out of her satchel to clean off some old medicine and is shocked to find white scales and no scar.  
Ogichi is shocked to. After she removes the bandages and finished cleaning off the rest of the medicine he gets up.

"Well would you look at that! Your all healed!"

Smiling up at him happily and then goes to the lake and starts rinsing out the rag she used.

Ogichi unfolds and stretches his wings.  
Glancing at the reflection she noticed such and as she is about to turn around to see him, he flys off.  
Just like that.  
Now standing, and smiling. She cant help but feel a tad hurt that he didn't wait for her to say good bye at least. Then again he is a dragon.  
A wild one at that. No connection what so ever to her. No ties either.  
As she watches him fly off she notices the old bloody sand and dent were he had to stay for those past few weeks.

'guess i'll just clean this up tomorrow. No one will know'

* * *

Kisukes claps his hands together. Once everyone is in the morning class he leans against the stone walls of the training/taming area.

"Okay class! Since almost all of you have your dragons we will be learning history!"

The class groans in agitation.

"hey hey hey, it's not all that bad! You need this!"

Everyone sits preparing for the lectures.  
Kisuke goes on about how the great 3 warrior riders and how one of them cause wars between humans and dragons.  
Realy interestin story of how Kage no Hito the fallen, betrayed his love :insert star watches japonese name here: and brother :incert sunhalo's name here: by leading an army of what we now know as hollow dragons upon the continent. They reaked havic amongst the towns people, slaughting everything and everyone in there path. Weather they were dragons or humans. It didnt matter, all was lost untill :star watcher: and :sun halo: came in, using all of there strength and cealed him into a cage of his own hateredm and hidden were no one would dare look nor find him.

Years later the 2 great warriors died. No one new how or why but it was rumord that it was because Kage no Hito escaped and killed them. Another rumor is that he opend a gate to some dark relm in which the hollow dragons were born in. Another is that he created them him self using magic.

After that, dragons and humans seperated. It was only years ago that Hiccup the great helped us all see that dragons arnt as evil as wel once thought. He even showd the dragons we wernt.

Interesting tale really but nowadays no one really believes it.

There are so many ledgonds and tails and theries on that. How 'some humans and dragons had Spritual Powers'

How the nobles have them, and how they keep it hidden away and take children who have them. Odd stuff but none the less fake.

* * *

After class she went home. Dropping off most of her weapons except for a dagger for defense, she grabs a push broom and a few rags to help clean and heads out. Passing the guards and telling them she needs to clean up her mess from training which wasn't a lie. She did get some knollage about the dragon and trained her medical expertise.

Its weird, usualy time went by beautifly. It just seemed to even stand still at times. But now its breesing by. Looking up she see's its passing twilight already. Before she would be get to the forgotten shores in a few minutes. Now it seemed to have been an hour or 2.  
Funny how it all worked. Stepping on the familiar sandy shores she is stunned by how depressing it seems now. The only evidence of the dragon was the crash site, the blood, and her memories.  
Seeing the blood she notices how it looks like it scooted closer to were she sat. The oldest and driest being furthest away from were she sat. The most recent and cleanest indention being 5 feet from were she sat.

' You silly dragon you. What were you doing? '

A chuckle or 2 slips through her mouth as she grabs the push broom. slowly dipping the head in the lake to clean up the blood then level out the sand. It only took an hour or so. Another 2 since she even wiped the blood off the tree's even though it started flaking off, but being cautious was something she always was. She found it strange how sad she got doing all of that. Seems anything that involved the dragon made that impact. What stunned her more was how attached she found her self to be with him. Yeah she grew attached to anything she trusted. She could thank her good instinct for that, They were always right. Yet for once she doubts that. The dragon she trusted left. He flew off and she'll most likely never see him again. As with most wild dragons she helped this was the very first one she grew this attached to.

The few wild ones shed helped only had the occasional thorn in the claw or had a cough and needed some basic medicine which she carried that day because something told her to. That something being her instincts. She would give it what it needed and leave. It hadn't lasted long but then again, no dragon was as injured as this one. Was it because she spent so much time with him? Was it because she healed him?

It didn't make sense. If that's true then why didn't she get like that when it was her shift to work at the medic area? She has had patients human and dragon alike there that she treated for months yet still they only grew close to her, were she just Her self unfazed and only learning more about them and of medicine.

Looking up she see's a mixture of grey in the stary dull blue violet sky.  
'Thankfully I got Ichigo to help me today'  
They made a deal. Ichigo will give Koikie a rabbit or 2 along with some vegetables for dinner and Koikie will convince Orihime to go 'Hang out' with her and Ichigo. Orihine doesn't know yet but when she does she'll be thrilled. Especially since she's been waiting on that block head to make a move for a while now. Hopefully he actually goes through with it. Koikie showed Ichigo Orihime's favorite hang out spot the other day. Orihimes brother always took her there before he died. It was up on the cliff bordering the mountain pass to our sister village. It had a view of the whole village.

Walking back to the sandy shores to get her barrings back, she notices a fog settling in. Flash floods may not be so common but water dragons were.' Stormy weather brings them together after all. '

Climbing up the hill she slid down before. Using her dagger to hold her steady as she scales it, after climbing to the top she starts heading towards the dry'd out path. There wasn't much grass but there were roots. The usage of this was clearly visible. Roots from pine trees lifted the ground, rocks jurting out from other places. No one had to use this path since they have dragons now. This was the longest way to get to the village and clearly not the safest Today though she has no choise but to do so. No dragon, no time.

The birds stopped singing as a clap of thunder light up the was her first time alone here. Before she only saw glances of it on the back of kisuke or yoruichi's dragon.

Continuing her way home the rain comes. Cold winds breeze by sending shivers up her spine. If she doesn't hurry she'll get sick. Breaking into a run she glances up and see's the water fall up ahead.

'Wheres the bridge?'

Looking down she see's the bridge is just mud build up. The waterfall growing each second towards the bridge. Running across she slips but split second thinking she pulled out her dagger and stuck it on the wall.  
"h-heloo?! Someone!?"

Voice drowned out by the roaring rain and waterfall. The dagger slowly sliding down out the wall.

"Someone please! HELP!"

No one. No one comes, her only company is the sounds of thunder above. Her one chance is to jump or fall to her death of the sharp rocks below.  
Taking a deep breath she jumps but before she can put her full force of the jump on the dagger, it broke.

"Gaaahhh!"

Dangling. A warm hand holds hers from above the edge of the cliff.

" _Hold on!_ "

In a panicked struggle she does so. Grabbing the very pale hand that's clasped around her wrist.  
With a quick tug and swoop shes on solid ground.  
Taking in everything that just happens she glances up to look at her savior.  
The man now walking away.

"wait!"

Said man stops, only glancing over his shoulder to who called. Wet white hair covering his eyes from her vision. His hair stuck to his cloths. It was long and white. went to his shoulders. Seemed to be layered but with the rain it was hard to tell. He was tall, resembled Ichigo very _Yes?"_much but at the same time he didn't.

"_Yes?_"

"Is there any way I can repay you? You just saved my life! I thought I was a goner for sure! How can I thank you? "

He chuckles after turning slightly, a smirk barly visable from her view. The rain obstructing most of it.

_"Stay safe."_

Waving her off now and walking away shes left with so many questions. 'where'd he come from?, how'd he find her? who is he?'


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own bleach nor how to train your dragon.  
Only this story!

Don't take credit that's not yours!

* * *

Shoveling dragon manure from the cages then wheeling it out in the early morning. Grumbling to her self about this whole ordeal and how this maids unifor is very uncomftble. The heels also not giving any support or any aid in this.

**Flash back**

Koikie walks in quietly, hair dripping wet, most of the candles were burnt out already in the hut. A small yellow glow being her guide through out the house. The dying candle showing that she was really late for dinner if the already setting moon didn't. Slowly creeping to the kitchen to do any dishes if there were any.

'tap tap tap'

Small but faintly, a taping noise echoes from the living room. Her gut sinks, standing perfectly still she knows. She new she was in trouble. In danger, in more danger then she would of been if she were to face a whole hoard of angered night furies wail holding there eggs. No, this time she was in trouble, she preferred the idea of the night furies but turned towards the tap tap tapping sound. With a gulp she turns and faces The dreaded, most feared creature of all. The dreaded, Angered Yoruichi!

"Your late"

Resting on the furred love seat near the dim dying candle, Yoruichi tilts her head expectantly at her student/daughter. Her eyes peer dangerously and observantly, waiting for the answer.

"Y-yoruichi.. well, i had to clean up my mess at the training grounds. Y-You see-"

"Training grounds? I went there today and saw no such mess nor you."

"No no no! I mean the place were I train in the forest! I-I like to train there because its quiet and well no one can bother me"  
a nervous laughter slips from Koikie's lips. Her master silent. The flames from the candle danced around the room and played with the shadows on Yoruichi's face. Her eyes only showing the glinting gold flicker of her lost thought. The suspense making Koikie all the more nervous.

"Well, since I had no dinner today AT ALL... Ill have to give you a job."

Smiling deviously at her student she says, " I wont punish you, i'll let your peers do that. You'll be dismissed from your usual duties like leaning the down, equipment and even from making dinner! for a few months! "

Koikie just gapes at her. knowing this is going to lead to some type of

" In fact your excused from every single duty and are left to do this one simple task for those 3 months. I even bought you a uniform for it! The cutest thing of all! It was very expensive but so worth it!"

'oh no...'

"You just have to clean the dragon stalls and cages till I say when to stop! "

'oh no... '

Yoruichi leans into the side of the love seat and pulls out Koikie's uniform from the side. Holding it up with a smile towards her daughter she gestures for her to grab it.

'OHNO!OHNO!OHMYFREAKENGAWD!'

Koikie grabbing the uniform with shaky hands. 'A maids uniform... A maids uniform! ... I'm so dead tomorrow...'

"You'll have to change before heading to class to! Your only going to be learning about dragons and there attributes as well as some history behind them and our village so you wont need your armor and such for a while. Now off to bed "

**End of flash back**

Yoruichi was right. Class was all about history. She learned that when she was 10. Juts like most of her peers were. Age 10 and up.  
Grabbing some fresh hay and laying it down, she wheels out the manure to its destination.

* * *

With out a saddle it be very difficult for anyone to ride a dragon. Only the most expert of riders can do so. Riding a dragon saddle-less with a dress on, even more difficult. Yes, Today is the new shipment of dragons day! The day Urahara Kisuke, the Dragon Keeper, decides its time for Koikie to try and tame yet another dragon.

Having dismissed the class early since they all have dragons and can learn to train another day, He is having her try to 'break' a new, wild Terrible Nightmare. Using a whip to keep his muzzle close she holds on to his spines and the dragon bucks and rears to fling her off.

"Remember to keep his mouth closed! Don't let him fly!"

Keeping that in mind she holds on to the dragons wings with her legs. The dress flaping up to her elbows with the gust of wind the terrible nightmare creates by jumping.

'Thank gawd she let me have shorts under!'

Furiously shaking his head to pry her hands off of the whip, he darts to a wall. Slamming his side and hers, onto it. Grumbling lowly and now scaling the sides of the cage, Koikie holds on to the dragon as she nearly hangs from him upside down now from the ceiling.

"oh boy"

Kisuke muses as the dragon holds his place.  
knowing Koikie will slide off and loose grip he starts to jerk his head side to side. The wip slipping form her grasp but before she looses grip her legs slip from his back due to his wings jerking open. Now hanging upside down from the dragons muzzle she smiles at it nervously. The Terrible Nightmare just growls and throws her off with a quick jerk to the left, Slamming into Kisuke.  
The dragon roars triumphantly and quickly climbs out the cage and flies off.

Dust plumes fall from the coughing Keeper and 'would be tamer'.

"Well -cough cough- That went well! You almost had him!"

Koikie looks up at the keeper wail dusting her self off. "I thought we were not supposed to use force to tame a dragon?"

'he must be really desperate for me to get a dragon if he has me trying to 'break' them now.'

"True but it is possible to tame one in doing so!"

Frowning at the Keeper and standing up now, she walks away to get the broom to star cleaning the mess.  
Kisuke just sighs and walks out leaving her to that.

* * *

Changing to her regular cloths and walking out she is stopped by the Keeper yet again.

"Yes Kisuke?"

He smiles at her.

"We have 8 more dragons as well so If you have time tomorrow, want to try and tame another one?"

"... sure, But i want to tame one, not try and break one. okay?"

She looks up at him still frowning from earlier.  
Sighing yet again then ruffling her hair he smiles back. Nodding in approval.

"Alright alright. But it might take longer that way?"

"I want a companion, not a pet. "

"But it still be your companion if you broke one. Just would take some time."

"Yeah but id rather make a friend then get a slave. Nighty night Kisuke."

Kisuke nods in understanding then walks out with her. Now waving and saying goodbye and night as well they head there seperate ways. Both to there homes. Koikie having finished her one and only

duty of the day.

'I need to shower...'

* * *

I hope this was acceptable! Next chapter shall come out soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own bleach nor how to train your dragon.**

Nor there characters just this story. enjoy

Words with (*) behind them is something i nor my computer cant spell correctly

By the way! This is more of a modern viking erra. I'm not going to go all out with the viking-ness. No electronics but there will be some modern things. You'll see as you read on.

this is part 1. there will be another chapter with part 2.

* * *

Waking up at dawn, readying he self for today's lesson she remembers that today is the day she is meeting up with Ichigo and Orihime.  
Reluctantly putting on her maids uniform for the day to she goes and makes breakfast. Just your generic eggs and ham.  
The days have been getting colder. Fall finally coming to an end. Usually this made Koikie all giddy for the aspect of snow coming soon but since she has to wear this uniform for 3 months and clean the dragon's stalls and cages for the new wild ones she is going to either brace her self for the cold or some how butter up to Yoruichi into letting her wear her regular cloths or at least some warmer ones under the maids outfit.

Yoruichi pops out the hallway yawning and stretching. I swear sometimes she seems more like a cat then a human. Then again that would explain how she gets along with felines so well and her stealth skills along with her agility.

"Mornin' Yoruichi! Hungry?"

Yawning once again and humming to answer. Now scratching the back of her neck before cracking it she looks at Koikie cooking with a sleepy smile.

"Whats the occasion? Normally you just eat a piece of fruit in the morning? "

Plating the table and serving the eggs and ham slices she smiles and her adopted mother.

"It's getting pretty chilly out. Thought it be nice to start the day off with something warm. Don't you think?"

Yoruichi looks at the window acknowledging the cloudy weather. Looking at her student yet again and noticing her maids uniform her eyes scrutinize from finding what shes hinting at. A hot glass of yaks milk mixed with some chocolate powder hinting even more at the prospect.

"So it is. Snow should be coming in soon as well. "

Taking a sip from her cup and glancing up she ponders the thought.

Koikie smiles yet again after sitting and finishing her meal. Yoruichi looks down at her plate. 4 eggs and thick cuts of ham. A warm cup of hot chocolate  
Sighing and smiling back she props her head up on her elbow.

"Fine Fine. You can wear that in summer. ALL summer. Only because you actually found coa coa."

"YES! Thank you Yoruichi!"

Hugging her then running off to change she picks out some pants, wears a pair of grey to white furred knee high boots, and usual scaled shirt but this time with a white grey flecked fur overcoat she runs back up to hug Yoruichi one more time. Now*Tieing her weapon straps to her pants so they hang to her side, satchel at her hip as always.

"But don't think your getting the vacation still! You still have to clean the cages and such! But you'll also be put back to work in the nursery!. And don't forget you still have dinner!"

Nodding in approval she heads out the door into the cold windy day.

* * *

Heading to class she runs into Orihime heading to work. This time she has her dragon. Orihime's dragon is a beautiful hybrid. With the quickness of a Nadder but brute strength and technique of a Terrible Nightmare it makes for a great fighting dragon! Although Orihime isn't the fighting type she has helped us out in many battles to defend our village with her dragon. Its name is Lily. She said she resembles a lilys color but we all beg to differ.

"Hey Orihime!"

On top of Lilly, Orihime looks down and notices her friend waving up at her.

"Hi Koikie! What's up? Hey! Your not in your maid's uniform any more!"

Koikie nodding at giggling a bit at such twirls happily.

"I know! Finally! One day was hard enough! But hey! Would you like to hang out with me and Ichigo today? After you get out of work that is!"

Orihime's face lights up with a large smile.

"Of course! Were do we meet up? Were we going?!"

"we'll meet up at the training grounds behind the keeper's training area."

"Alright meet you there!"

'Now that today's evening is planned out I just have to finish up with class. Hime-chan should be getting out by the time i'm done with class. So should Ichigo since they should be working together today. I should have some time to hang out with them then tell Hime that i have to do my chores and there! It's not a lie if its true!'

* * *

Arriving earlier then expected she notices Kisuke Bringing out 3 different types of dragons. Both hybrids.

"Kisuke, who's are these?"

The keeper ties there leads to the door from were they came from.

"These 2 dragons are today's examples! That and one can be yours after class! "

Smiling uneasily she nods and looks up at the dragons. From there looks alone they very strong.  
With the class pouring in slowly the dragons glance at everyone curiously.

"Okay class! Now does anyone know why we keep hybrid dragons?"

Koikie raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"The reason why we keep hybrid dragons is because they're very useful and are usually stronger then most purebreds. Take the long necked one. He is a hybrid between a Zipple back and what appears to be a thunder drum. Large flat head, semi flat body from the thunder drum. Long neck and body stature from the Zipple back."

"COOORRREEECCCTT! The other is a new hybrid of one of the species of dragon you usually see in the arctic called a Polar Dragon and an unknown."

The class gasps from hearing that but the keeper just shushes them all.

"Yes Yes but we know his attributes. from ones looks we can figure out there strengths and weaknesses. The scales also help us and there coloration. Today we will be learning how to identify and get the upper hand in a fight with a dragon. The more we know the better. But this only counts when were dealing with normal dragons. Hollow dragons as we all know differ. There size is what we use. That's if a captain isn't there to dispose of it. Never try to tame a Hollow dragon! They won't show mercy and will kill you any chance they get! If you see one near the village even if you have your dragon you need to come back and report it. "

Everyone nodding in understanding, some quiet from remembering the previous hollow attacks and the fall of our sister village.  
Class went on, we learned about the dragons and how the polar dragon hybrid can slide like a penguin which is very useful for the wintertime. It wont grow stiff and slow in the snow like most of the coldblooded dragons for she is warm blooded. Kisuke also identified them both as females.

Later we also learned that some dragons, like the Deadly Nadder, have these sort of hidden blades under there scales. Some in the claws, other their tails like the Nadder in which they can throw or retract. Usually a rare feature and only found in Nadder's. It just goes to show you that dragons are amazingly unpredictable in variety.

* * *

After class Koikie walks up to Keeper. Getting out a tad earlier as well since the class mostly listened to everyone shock. The class was very interesting having live examples in front of us to answer any questions by showing made for better and clearer answers without prolonging the time of the class in doing so.

"Class was amazing today! If you kept teaching us like this we would surely graduate quicker."

The keeper raises a brow and chuckles a tad hearing her enthusiasm.

"Well I have you to thank fro today's lesson really. I caught these dragons for you to try to tame. They may be sort of docile at first and were easy to bribe with the help of food but there still pretty wild and have a lot to learn. Ready to give one a shot?"

"Actually Kisuke, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Is it ok if I try to tame one later on in the day before I start on my chores? I'll just need help with supplies for dinner so I can hurry home"

"But of course, i'll be checking on the other dragons wail you do so. The cold always makes a mess with them. Juts knock on my door okay. Jinta should be here today as well as Ururu. If there not in my office there in either the training grounds or nursery. Just don't work your self to hard. You going to train again today?"

"No not today. Im actualy going to hang out with Orihime and Ichigo for awhile. Not long just for a few."

Raising an eyebrow at her he brings his hand to his chin in thought.

"Why so little time?"

"Well I'm just going to help push them if you get me. I'll be back soon! Don't worry!"

"Thats not what i meant. You always train. If your not training your working. Go have some fun, I can put off the taming for tomorrow. "

Koikie smiles at the keeper and laughs abit at the thought of lounging around more then she has. she actually need to train some more. That time she spent with the dragon was relaxing enough. To others it would be an excuse but to Koikie that was being lazy, even if she did learn more about the dragon, his species, and medicine she still needed to do more physical training. Only this time not before she slept and after she woke up. That may have worked but it kept Yoruichi up. Although proud her mother was she was also sleepy so training was usually cut short. Koikie always was one for more work and no play. Its how she became top of her age fro the women. Tatski was 2nd best only because she knew more fighting moves and not enough medicinal ones. Although Most kids didn't have a teacher as a mother, a medical teacher as her aunt, and the dragon keeper like a father. That did benifit her more in training and learning then most but then again she did also always chose work then play.

"Nah Ill be ok. trust me. I'll see you later ok!"

"Fine fine. Go on koikie. See you later.

* * *

"You ready Orihime?"

Koikie is now at the medic hut. Zanzan is waiting with her. He is such a cute Deadly Nadder but boy does he have a temper like his rider. Lilly is here to. Both are tied to the same tree. There sort of cute together in a wild sort of way. ZanZan nuzzling Lilly occasionally. 'Like an old couple. Dragon love!' It adorable how ZanZan brings flowers to her as well. 'If only his rider would start being romantic to Lily's rider. Then maybe they can finally start something!'

"Yeah! Just getting my jacket!"

Minutes later Ichigo appears out of the front doors. Hopping on to ZanZan he looks down to see Koikie.

"still no dragon huh?"

"What does it look like?"

"huh, sorrryyyy!. Looks like your just going to be a 3rd wheel today then huh!"

"Hey! Don't forget I got her to come! It didn't take much but if it weren't for me you wouldn't be doing this! Your dragon already made a move to who he likes! Why can't you?!"

"At least I have one"

He smirks at Koikie wail atop of ZanZan. The Playful banter continues until Orihime comes out. Both laughing about the whole thing until Ichigo is speechless at the sight of her. She is wearing her hair down as always. Nice grey furred boots mid calf. A long grey fur coat and her white stary designed shirt with black grey shorts. Casual was brought to Koikie's mind but Ichigo Playing it cool when asked how'd it look from Hime just comments "nice".

Orihime unties both Lilly and ZanZan and head off.

'Ichigo's right i do look like a 3rd wheel. '

Having no dragon and walking besides them only pointed out the obvious. Orihime looks back and has Lilly hoist her up with her tail so she wont have to walk far.

"So where to guys?"

Orihime asked, looking at both riders Koikie just smiles and says "You'll see". The ride was very quiet. Not an awkward silence just a peaceful one. Some light peaking through the cloud symbolizing the end of a sudden rainy overcast. Upon further riding Orihime gasps. Remembering the path from when she was little.

"Ichigo thought it be nice to hang out here for a picnic!"

The orange headed women now giving a beaming smile at him. Ichigo smiles back nervously with a faint blush on his cheeks. Its hardly visible and Orihime doesn't notice but Koikie sure did. As the dragons scale the hill getting closer and closer to the cliff, the picnic set along with the sky is become more and more viable.

'I see, he did really good! Its very romantic. Nice little candle floral centerpiece to! I think now's my que since there's only 2 of everything!'

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry guys! I totally forgot! I have my duties back! Aaww is it ok if i leave you to? You know how Yoruichi gets? "

They both nodd but Orihime stops Koikie before she jumps off.

'shoot'

"how bout I drop you off? We both will! "

'shoot. darn your niceness Hime-chan!'

"no no no, its alright. I have to head to the training grounds anyways and its close by. Don't worry!"

Orihime harrumphs, placing her hands on her hips.

"no no no, I can't do that to my friend. You helped me now its my turn."

"No please! Its ok! you can help me by hangin' out here with Ichigo. Okay, ill be fine. Pleeeaasseeee? "

Before Orihime could protest Ichigo jumps off ZanZan.

"She'll be alright Orihime. C'mon, it'll be fun!"

Orihime glances at Koikie, Ichigo holds out his hand to her to join him.

"well... You gotta promise you'll be okay.. "

"I promise, and you know I never brake a promise. Now go on! "

The girls giggle a bit as Orihime takes Ichigo's hand. Koikie slides off the opposite side of Lilly and jogs to the training grounds.  
As Orihime slides off Lily the thought of her and Ichigo alone hits her. It is just them and there dragons for the rest of the day. A quiet picnic in the peak of day. On a cliff that has a view of there village and the far ocean among the forests.

"Orihime? You okay?"

The concern in Ichigo's voice shocked her out of thought. Glancing up at him she notices how close they are. A blush rises to her cheeks and she looks away nervously.

"Y-yes. Hey lets eat!"

Pouting for a slight second before Orihime turns to face him they walk both walk unknowingly side by side to the picnic set.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

I do not own Bleach nor How to Train Your Dragon.

Only this story.

note: Please review if you want to read how Ichigo's and Orihime's "date" went. Im unsure if I should or shouldn't write it.

p.s. to anyone who is interested in entering a raffle. no spaces, it is $1111 giveaway.

www.

furaffinity.

net/

journal/5259913

* * *

Jogging to class she pulls out an apple to snack on. Knocking on the keeper's door she still cant gt the thought of the dragon out of her head. 'Whats he up to? Would he like an apple? is he safe? .. Oh gawd i sound ridiculous. He's a big hollow dragon he can fend for him self... but.. i just can't help but wonder..'

Just then a young boy with red spike hair opened the keepers door.

"You Koikie?"

"yeah, you must be Jinta, is Kisuke in?"

Jinta starts to giggle but covers his mouth wail moving to the side. "Good luck with taming! your gonna need it! head into the training field"

'?huh? it cant be that bad. can it? he doesn't want me try and tame both at once right... right?! '

Now glancing outside she heads towards the fields. Shockingly enough she see's Kisuke. watching him she notice he's dragging a long tan rope and waving it around like a child. Calling Neko and praising her as well as cooing at her to chase it. Sure enough she does. Like her name states, like a cat. Pounding the rope which leads to Kisuke falling back and pulling it out of her grip to run another way.

Its an adorable sight of dragon and rider. The sight it self making anyone grow a warm smile.

"Kisuke, careful she might make her her ball."

At the sound of the students voice he stops, Neko doing the same but the breeze making the rope jiggle only slightly catching her attention, now pounces and bats at her toy. A low rumbling coming from her throat that we know as purring for dragons.

"Well your earlier then expected!" Flushing from embarrassment he now heads towards her. "What happened to you going with Orihime and Ichigo? You were only gone for 30 minutes or so? Got tired of being a third wheel?" Smirking at his last comment she glares at him sending pretend ice daggers at him. If looks could kill!

"that and i told you i'd be back soon. Most of the time was spent running anyways."

"running? From what?"

"Oh! Noo no no, running toward here. We went to the cliff side bordering the canyon dividing our towns. I wanted to make it on time."

Shaking his head wail smiling he looks at her with a soft smile. Shuffling her hair again he gestures for her to follow. She does so readying her self mentally for trying to tame both dragons at worst since she is preparing for the worst.

As Kisuke opens the doors she got a glance of her work to come. The stalls were filthy! Its like they just grabbed mud and trash and threw it all over the place! Winter always brought out the massive hoarding instinct in dragons. Well, more then usual. Since they have to keep warm they hoard anything they can. Some hoard beautiful and rare objects and some even animals to other dragons and rarely humans but thankfully none have gone so far as to actually try and kidnap someone. The hoarding objects though sometimes causes problems. Especially when we have new dragons and new riders. Objects go missing and we usually know why. If I do tame one of these new ones I hope there hoarding instincts are not so bad.

Heading towards the Thunder drum hybrid he hands Koikie a big box of apples. "apples? " Koikie glancing wearily at the fruits. "Thunderdrums usually eat meat. "

"True but remember this one is a hybrid. It likes apples. feed it some and after try and ride it."

"alright. "

Grabbing an apple she approaches said hybrid slowly. Its head cocks near the ground as she approaches. the stance showing its curious about her. Flaring its nostrils it pauses and glances at the carton of apples and the one in her hand.

"Oh! I forgot something from my den, be right back ok!"

Murmuring her approval she steps closer to the Thunderdrum hybrid. It cocks it head to the opposite side as it sniffs again. Slowly it grabs the apple from her hand but retreats to eat it. Watching her cautiously. "Its ok. I wont take you food. " After it's done with the apple it looks curious.

"Don't worry, you can have some more, Here"

Rolling one to it, the flat dragon watches her intently as it reaches for the apple. Munching away Koikie holds out the carton. Having a bad feeling wail doing so she ignores it. 'It was wrong about the dragon, It should be wrong about this one to.' The dragon walks closer to her, sniffs the carton but then looks at her and sniffs. She gets a sinking feeling in her stomach as it nears her elbows but still ignores it. The dragons nostrils flair and its tongue flicks in and out tasting the air. Now backing up and standing strait it stares directly at her. 'See, I was right.' Said dragon now lunges at her with a loud and heavy chomp, Koikie jumped back quickly dropping the box of fruit in her haste. ' I spoke to soon!' It squawks at her and ruffles its scales, cocking its head to the opposite side yet again and lunges again. This time Koikie jumps back but slipped on an apple. The dragon tries to grab her again, Koikie slams the tip of her boot and back of it with the opposite leg on the dragons snout. holding it down. Using her leg muscles to pull her up and getting a better grip on its muzzle, now sitting on its head, legs wrapped around its muzzle fully, bringing the snout higher towards its back. It's long neck making it have to bend its neck backwards to not hurt it self. Trying to open its mouth it to slips on some apples and ends up falling to its side. Koikie taking the opportunity to wrap her legs around both its neck and head forcing it into a fettle position for comfort. Just as she does so the keeper walks near. Dropping the sack of apple he looks wearily at them both.

"huh.. Guess your not compatible. "

Struggling to keep the dragon at bay. "You think?!"

Restraining the Thunderdrum Hybrid and caging it with its apples for the night He heads back to his office. The keeper grabs a saddle. A specially made one for the polar dragon hybrid. Returning he holds it out to her.

"alright Koikie we'll have you try and tame the polar hybrid one now. If it works she's yours. It likes fish so (hands her a small bucket of fish) feed it and in a half hour if it doesn't work try the other. Turns out the other dragons were useful with guarding the village. Territorial dragons do have there perks. the guards tamed them and now we have dragon body guards! So this is your last one. "

As the keeper talked the polar dragon hybrid slowly took the fish from Koikie's hands. It shocked them both. In stunned silence they watched as it waited for Koikie to open her arms, which would give more room for the dragon to get the fish. Hands now at the edge of the bucket the dragon purs as it eats. Being careful to not stab her with its horn. Kisuke with a big goofy smile on his face watching eagerly. At the and of the bucket it looks up, sniffs around and licks Koikie's cheek like a big dog. Looking eagerly at her with hopeful eyes it sits wail wagging its tail.

"aaww how cute... want some more? huh?"

Raising the bucket the dragon stands eagerly, wagging its tail even faster. "Got any more fish?" both smiling at each other like idiots, The keeper nods furiously and runs to get another bucket full. The polar dragon eagerly pressing his snout into her stomach and neck playfully sniffing and licking her wail being very careful to not stab her. The bucket now in her left hand towards the keeper so he can refill it. "Eeeeek down girl down!" Giggling and pushing her snout away she shouts over to the keeper. " Hurry Kisuke, she'll eat me up by the time you get here!" Squeaking when the dragon's snout poke her side, it was a ticklish area for her. Hugging her snout the dragon snorts and quickly shakes her head out of the hug and continues pressing her snout playfully into her stomachache and neck.

"eek sit! sit girl!"

Gesturing with her hands to sit, the Hybrid lays down but tilts its head, now panting happily. "Silly thats laying down. up" Geasturing too move up by bringing her hands up, the dragon does so. except it holds its paws up like a begging dog.

"how cute! you listen!"

"Alright alright i'm coming i'm coming! I think you've tamed her Koikie!"

Koikie smiling now holding the new filled with fish bucket out. The Polar Dragon licks her cheek and starts to eat. Giggling at its loud munching she places the bucket down and cleans up the apples. Cleaning up the smeared one she thinks. 'I ate an apple earlier. Maybe that's why it went after me? Still. It kept glancing at me. It new I wasn't food and still it tried... Hunger can do that! Poor dragons probably haven't had such a decent meal in days before.. wait.. '

"Kisuke."

Said keeper looks at up her smiling happily. "Yeeeeesss? Happy to be a dragon tamer?"

"That's just it. I don't think I tamed it. "

Scratching at his head, Giving out a small chuckle. "Don't be so modest of course you have! Look your even training it!" Watching her shake her head no just puzzled him even more, making him shake his head in disagreement. "Look its doing what you say. Thats pretty much taming in a nutshell."

"Watch. Tell it something. Give it a command after it's done eating."

Rolling his eyes he waves her to calm down even though she is. Waiting for it to devour the last fish. It looks up at Koikie only to look at the keeper when she points to him.

"Sit! Sit girl!"

It just stairs blankly then starts to pant and wgg its tail back at koikie. Pointing again at the Keeper he tries again but still no luck.

"See, she's even loyal to you. won't listen to me."

"okay, now you give her fish."

Smiling and walking back to get more fish, doing so they both wait for the dragon to finish eating. Taking longer then before since it is probably now full, It looks at Kisuke and licks his face, treating him the same way she did to Koikie. Pressing her snout against him. Only this time around his hands. The keeper sighs realizing what she meant.

"well.. at least she'd be a good beginning dragon to teach students?"

"Yup, only wanted me for the food."

The keeper nods and scratches the back of his head. "Well we can try again tomorrow? Maybe the Thunderdrum hybrid was just that hungry? We'll feed her plenty before hand. "

"Actually Kisuke, I ate an apple before. She probably just smelled the fruit on me."

"Oh! That's a relief! Come tomorrow! We'll try again. You still have work to do so go on."

"alright."

"Oh! and tomorrow we'll be learning more history but its about Nadder's so you can skipp class since you have already learned about them."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's alright. "

* * *

In the nursery she grabs sacks or goat skin filled with milk. Walking to the small hatchlings she see's them all play fighting. One gives a loud squawk which she learned is an alert to all the other dragon saying food is here. the swarm of small dragons come running and a few barely flying. Pieces of hay flying all around the warm room with there speed.

"Okay okay calm down. One at a time!"

With a soft smile she leans against the wall carrying one and feeding it the milk. With it being half empty in a matter of minutes she swaps for another. Going back and forth for the milk sacks and dragons she spends a moment with each hatchling. Cuddling or hugging it tightly and nuzzling each one wail they eat. The ones who ate already either asleep or following her around like ducklings. Waddling due to being full, sometimes stumbling on each others tails as drowsiness tries to take over. Sitting with the last 2 in her arms, the hatchlings crawl around her, some yawning, others sniffing her boots which are still slightly damp from hosing them off after cleaning the older dragons stalls.

Smiling softly at all of them, she puts the empty goat skin sacks into a black satchel that held them all when they were full. There yawning was contagious because she started to yawn to. Remembering she still had to cook dinner she wakes. Only to look down at the pile of sleeping dragon hatchlings. Slowly she pets them all. At least the ones she could reach with out disturbing them. Slowly she starts to sing. A song that has always been in her heart. Ever since she could remember. as she started they all started to purr. The rumbling filling the room with volume.

'I guess I can make a simple dinner for tonight.'

Finishing her song she looks at the small creatures. They snuggle up on her legs and lap. Purring echoing thought the large room.

'Yeah.. something simple'


End file.
